Riv Amar
__TOC__ Author's note: I've decided to overhaul most of the things in this article in accordance with the new map which you can see below. When I made Riv Amar, I did not realise how much of a large inhabitable area was given to the Elves. Just look at Evergreen. She is fucking huge! I'll split the kingdom of Riv Amar into smaller states governed by minor Lords, Ladies and their noble families instead of the idea of a large, 'compact', impenetrable kingdom "which has everything" portrayed in this article. I will also write the article in a different way so that it has 'sticky-ends' for roleplayers to attach their characters and backstories without much hassle. If you have a noble family or would like to play a specific Lord or Lady, then please do PM me on chatango so that we can collaborate and work together. It'll make Riv Amar more fun and playable - something which it is not, currently. Altamira will hold territory over the entire Nifel Loren plains (all the white mountains) as part of its kingdom. (Look at the map; now look back here). Asrai will hold territory over the northernmost piece of land just joining Nifredil. (Map; here.) Riv Amar and its many little states will occupy the rest of Evergreen. - Artificer. 'History' Riv Amar is something in-between a city and a kingdom. It was founded after the great tragedy and bombing of Athel Loren. The entire elven race united for its creation, and the results are wondrous. Today Riv Amar is considered the capital of the magickal world north of the Promethean Plains for its cheer size, power, and diversity. 'Geography' Riv Amar is a kingdom built at three levels for each of the five districts: above-ground, ground-level and underground. Each level will be described for each district in that order. 'Maps' Riv Amar Map 1.jpg|The map shows the key landmarks when seen from the forest canopy. Riv Amar view 2.png|Cross-sectional view of Riv Amar. Riv Amar view 3.png|Cross-sectional view of Riv Amar Riv Amar view 4.png|Cross-sectional view of Riv Amar 233px-Kyrheimmap2.jpg|Map of Kyrheim: Red Dot = Riv Amar; White Dot = Altamira; Red Square = Asrai 'Districts' 'North Quarter' The north quarter is mostly steep, rocky and unfarmed terrain which rises up into the mountain Naur at its very edge and continues down towards the north part of the east quarter. Within this mountain is built a complex for the elven military along with provisions for forging of weapons, armour and raising of beasts for war. At the top of this mountain is built a watchtower called Minas Naur which looks over the lands north of Riv Amar. Minas Naur - A watchtower settlement that sits atop the mountain Naur which can be seen clearly throughout the northern lands. The tower itself is large and tall, which befits the magnitude of a small city, and is built from stone and magick. Its top houses a beacon lit with volcanic fire to illuminate the mountaintop at night while its roots grow deeply into the mountain and merge whole with the complex. Mountain complex - A modified replica of Nargothrond built into the caves within Naur. It has sections for housing and training warriors, a granary, recreation halls, dining halls as well as vaults for storage of weapons, armour, metal ores and the bellfries for the gryphons. Naur recieves the ore mined from all over the lands by the Elves through various trade-routes stretched throughout their territory. This ore is treated with the necessary preparations for making it fit for use and either given to the markets of Green Haven in the south quarter for domestic use or kept for the use of the military and government. Science sector - Humans are crafty devils and make new destructive inventions every day. It is the work of the science sector to retrieve, analyse, dissect and disarm such devices before they can cause harm to the Elves or to their lands. Often this knowledge aids the Elves in planned attacks to major corporate rigs which halts them in their tracks. The science sector also consists of engineers and elven scientists who work to better the lives of the common citizens. The science sector works very closely with the Military and the Intelligence sector against the common, human enemy. Built beneath the ground, the sector has many dome-styled stone buildings for the functional purposes of conserving interior space; many of them serve as laboratories or vaults housing cataloged items of both elvish and foreign design. A few domes are open to the public as museums of technological advancement. A smaller museum is available at the central district within the universities. Volcanic forges - Volcanic pits which lay several kilometres beneath Naur were ideal as forges. An elevator system with an accompanying flight of spiralling stairs down tunnels make these forges accessible. Bridges of natural rock stretch across the pools of lava before one can reach the inner sheltered sanctum of the forges; inside, there are many rooms built with their individual forges for the crafter's privacy. Here it is said that the muse of Naur makes his abode and aids in crafting if one has proven his or her worth. Fires from these volcanic pits are also used to power furnaces at the waste treatment plants and grain mills in the storage sector. 'East Quarter' The mountainous range slopes downwards as it reaches the east quarter from the north and continues to the south where rocky terrain merges with fertile lands. The east quarter is marked by a deep, yawning gorge made by the rushing rapids of the great river Sirion which flows from the mountains of the north-east and ultimately plunges beneath the ground. The side of the gorge merges with the mountainous range and this is where the famous elvish houses of Riv Amar have made their dwellings. Across the gorge lay Minas Sirion which overlooks the lands towards the east with Riv Amar at its back. Minas Sirion - A watchtower built on the opposite cliff to that of the elvish dwellings and so great in stature that it is prominent when viewed from the royal palace or Minas Naur. The settlement houses a dwelling at its base similar in construction to the elvish homes across the gorge. It is meant to shelter those of the eastern watch. Elvish dwellings - The finest example of elvish craft is seen in these permanent dwellings. The homes of the great elvish houses are the fairest of buildings in the kingdom. The walls are of pure-white and shimmer and gleam beneath the sun and moon; slender arches, lofty decorated spires and rooves along with the most delicate metalwork sits atop the dwellings carved from the stone of the gorge. The dwellings stand on a strong network of pillars and tunnels through which the rushing waters of Sirion drain and plunge into the depths of the ravine below. These dwellings house bellfries for gryphons along with a large enough granary for their inhabitants and even larger halls for their guests. An elf-friend is always welcome here. Vineyards, Gardens and Orchards - The houses hold ownership over the large vineyards, gardens and orchards that stretch beside their farmlands; here the finest elvish wines are fermented and aged beyond mortal years and the trees laden with fresh, succulent fruit and sweet-smelling flowers are tended to daily. Whether for a casual stroll or to meet in secret with a lover, these gardens prove ideal as a sensual and breathtaking feast for the senses. Farmland - These farmlands stretch as far as the eyes can see till the central district. Fields of crops and grazing lands for herds of livestock are comprised by the farmlands; the lands are so fertile that it is said that anything from anywhere can be grown abundantly here. Falls of Sirion, Waterworks - The Falls of Sirion lay at the bottom of the ravine and this is where the river delves beneath the ground. Waters swirl menacingly beneath the elvish dwellings and the icy rapids are dangerous to manoeuvre; what follows Sirion from the mountains just as it enters the gorge is a harsh drop several kilometres below. At the bottom lay large water wheels which turn under falling water, thus using the power of the waterfalls to pump fresh water via aqueducts to the east quarter and the rest of Riv Amar. The Falls of Sirion contain a locking mechanism which can be operated using its key found in the elvish dwellings. The water levels can be manipulated to increase or decrease the flow in the aqueducts. 'South Quarter' The south quarter is the housing and trading sector for the kingdom and is populated by Elves and other races alike. It serves as the first contact to the outside world and because of that it has become bustling, slightly crowded and intensely lively. Buildings are either made within burrows at the roots of trees, on flets made at different levels along the trunks or within burrows where the branches meet the trunk. The trees are gigantic and several hundred cottages can be found in a single tree. Only wood and light building materials are used due to the altitude and bridges constructed between several trees form networks for the Green Haven village 'neighbourwoods'. Deep beneath the earth lay the Nethers in stark contrast to Green Haven above. Minas Tirith '''- The Tower of the Guard and the last front of the elvish civilisation. Minas Tirith is the most well-fortified of the four watchtowers and guards a major road into Riv Amar. The tower guards watch for travellers who seek refuge in Riv Amar and escort these groups safely to Green Haven. They also keep a close watch on human activities along the threshold of their territory and relay information to the intelligence sector to thwart the human's plans. '''Green Haven village (Markets) - Green Haven attracts many visitors to Riv Amar due to its acceptance for the misfortunate. The humans did not commit crimes solely against the Elves; they tortured and drove several other races from their homes, including some of their own. The housing portions of Green Haven are peaceful and ambient, living up to its name, while the markets are livelier than a nest full of fresh hatchlings. Green Haven has several vacant cottages and flets to serve as lodgings for visitors which means there is always room for more in these friendly neighbourwoods. The Markets host vendors from many races; some are Elves who trade their wares while others are foreign merchants seeking to get a hold of fine elvish goods at a cheap price. Many exotic and foreign delights may be bartered for here. Half-elves are numerous in Green Haven for this is one of the few places where they can find acceptance. Theatres and Squares '- Larger flets as Theatres and Squares decorate many of the collective neighbourwoods towards the north of the south quarter and this is where many Elves and other races gather to watch the displays. At times famed musicians and dancers from the universities in central may be performing while at other times the many races living in Green Haven display their own culture. Plays are often enacted whether tragedies such as the "Mad Queen of Caelin" and the killing of the sirens,"The Fall of Novgorod" depicting the most heartbreaking scene of a wolf efferus dying, comical dramas such as "Carian the Fickle" or political dramas such as the "Rise and Fall of the Sacred Empire." Cultural diversity is a rampant and celebrated quality in Green Haven and cultural beliefs, practises and history are shared. Feats of magick are also a favourite since most of the races have been denied the sight or deprived the knowledge of magick. '''Intelligence sector '- Housing one of the two largest trading hubs in Kyrheim has ensured the flow of immigrants into Riv Amar. Cultural diversity with a tolerant acceptance of the society has ensured peace among the different races. With this arose the need for an Intelligence sector to collect, analyse and disseminate information to the public along with keeping a close watch on foreigners. The Intelligence sector is built similar to the science sector as they are cousins; large white domes fill the underground sector with sturdy vaults for housing internal and external secrets. '''Thieves' Crossroads - Aptly named for it serves that exact purpose, the Thieves' Crossroads is an underground trade-route which connects the underground complex to the rest of the world. The Crossroads are tunnels fortified with stones that stretch for several hundred kilometres beneath the ground where they emerge at a secret mouth near the very edges of the Elves' territory. The roads are notorious for the misfortunate of despised races who choose to make their homes in the Nethers. No actual theft takes place as the Intelligence sector governs it and any 'thieves' are spies and infiltrators sent by it to the human cities. Nethers - The slums of the underground complex which was originally intended to serve as a prison. King Maedhros saw the plight of the other races and the immigration of the despised and gave them shelter in the Nethers. Quite large and well fortified, the Nethers are far from the human representation of slums. Proper amenities are provided to the Nether-dwellers such as fresh water, fresh food, heating, waste treatment and their own crematorium. An economical shift has been seen where the markets of Green Haven have stretched their reaches to the Nethers; the once-isolated prison has become a bustling small city with certain human influences (brothels, gambling and drug parlours, small arenas for cockfights, etc). Buildings are made of the original metal-fortified stone prison-holds modified into homes for the dwellers. The intelligence sector has kept a firm eye upon the Nethers to prevent any misdemeanors. Gates of Sirion '- The river Sirion plummets into the earth and rushes along the underground gorge, streaming beside the Waste Treatment and Steam Plants and the Nethers located on the edge of a cliff, to fall even deeper into the earth. At the far bottom of this gorge lay the Gates of Sirion, a natural opening wide enough for the waters to pass through back to the surface and continue on its course. The Gates of Sirion and its accompanying rushing waters and foamy spray provide an ideal, illuminated view of the inner gorge as the sparkling waters catch the light of the sun and moon and reflect it off of the walls, providing a comforting sight for the Nether-dwellers who have seen much sorrow. The Gates of Sirion house a locking mechanism which can be opened or closed to raise the level of water in the underground gorge. The lock can be operated used a key mechanism found in the Waste Treatment and Steam Plants. 'West Quarter The west quarter is a major agricultural sector which is also responsible for many of the amenities that citizens of Riv Amar enjoy. A portion of Green Haven is present here along with many facilities that need constant maintenance. Nearly 75% of Riv Amar's dietary needs are grown and stored in the west quarter. The amenities stretch towards the Falls of Narog and deep below to the Waste Treatment and Steam Plants. Minas Narog '''- Built facing the lands to the west with the great river Narog at its back, Minas Narog is a watchtower matching the other three in its height but possesses the largest dwellings at its roots for the tower stands watch over a major trade-route between Altamira and Riv Amar. Serving as a hub for the trade-route, Minas Narog is a point of relay and also guards the embankment and the crossing of the river. '''Falls of Narog, Waterworks - Narog is a river that stems from the mountains of Nifel Loren and carves its way down the frosty slopes into the forests of Evergreen. The river is cold and tempestuous but it is softened by large sheer drops which are a kilometre upstream from Minas Narog. The Falls of Narog house the Waterworks; large water wheels found both at the top and bottom of the waterfalls rotate under the force of flowing and falling water respectively, the energy generated from which helps to pump water from Narog via aqueducts to all over Riv Amar. The farmlands contain large metal cisterns where water gathers from the aqueducts and is later used to irrigate the fields. Farmland - The second and the largest stretch of farmlands in Riv Amar; fertile soils hold a rich mineral content where the majority of the dietary needs of the populace are provided for. Name an organic food source and it will be found here. The Elves engage in pastoral farming where herds of livestock are grazed in the hills north of the west quarter. Green Haven village (Working class) - More flets, cottages and burrows are found in the west quarter which house those working there. Often the neighbourwoods are composed of farming families and engineers who maintain the many facilities. Embankment '''- The west quarter is not only about work. The lands are beautiful enough to attract visitors who stroll through the meadows and fields. A popular spot is the embankment; a long stretch of polished black rocks line the river bank of Narog and the river shallows into a crossing towards Minas Narog. The river bank nestled beside the homes of Green Haven are ideal for picnics, family gatherings and community events. '''Grain mills, Granaries and Storage - The great mills of the west quarter and the storage granaries lay deep beneath the earth. Powered by the steam from the furnaces of the Steam Plants, the mills grind the grain supplies and produce the flour used to make elvish bread. Many of the crops and meat from above are stored here and a cold, misty environment is maintained in storage through the use of magick to keep supplies fresh. Waste Treatment and Steam Plants - What could be considered the heart of Riv Amar as the energy produced here is utilised for many, ingenious purposes. Large underground cisterns collect the organic wastes in every sector and these wastes are pumped via ducts into the underground Waste Treatment plants. The furnaces are powered by the volcanic fire from the forges of the north quarter and with the use of water they produce steam. These plants stretch from the underground west quarter towards the far east till the cliffside overlooking the gorge of Sirion. This places the plants right beside the Nethers and underneath everything else. 'Central' The central district is composed of a ring of oaks planted by King Maedhros many centuries ago. These trees have now grown tall enough to dwarf mountains with their height and this is where the Lord of Riv Amar makes his abode. Each tree serves a special purpose and contains large halls on flets built along its trunks and branches. Bridges complete the ring to form a network. At the center of this ring of oaks are the royal gardens and a place of gathering for the Elves during important times. It is here that the Lord of Riv Amar holds his counsel amid the lay of golden leaves. The architecture of the central district resembles the dwellings from the east quarter but is of light construction and uniform in appearance. Royal Palace - The royal palace consists of large flets crafted into halls and rooms for Lord Maedhros' house. The tallest and fairest flet is his own which overlooks the others like a jewel set upon the crown of trees. Government offices - Government offices on flets flank the royal palace from either side. Here the government appointed officials carry out their work in the smooth running of the city. University '''- The pride of central and the beacon of knowledge in Riv Amar. Though there are no distinct magick schools as children are sent off to Altamira for magickal learning, the university teaches the many other fields of interest. Each division of the university is given a large hall to serve their purposes. '''Libraries - No beacon of knowledge is complete without its own library. Libraries are built into the university complex and host a wide range of reading material though paleing in comparison to the libraries of Altamira. This knowledge is augmented by the intelligence and science sectors who educate the populace in their fields. Museums - Art, culture, science, technology, religion among many other exhibits are put on display at these museums. They educate the populace with the rich history of the past worlds with some artifacts that have existed since Celestia such as the mural of Aria, the portrait of Adonis Lacrima after his coronation as emperor of Epentar, the prow of the fabled airships of Epentar and the scales of the first fire dragon. Halls - Halls for banquets, balls, theatres, arenas and any other purpose you could think of line the other flets. They are open to the public whenever they wish except for when royal events are held. Royal gardens - The gardens of King Maedhros are nurtured and protected by his own skill and magick. Having always loved nature, Maedhros planted this garden with seeds he brought from Nan Tathren and over the years this garden has transformed into a lush paradise of perfumes, dancing petals, neatly-trimmed shrubbery and sparkling fountains. Its true beauty is witnessed during the night when the flowers catch the light of the moon and the gardens spark with life. Faeries dwell in this garden as it is their favourite place in Riv Amar and often they frollick and invite the Elves to play games at night. Crematorium - The stark contrast to the lively gardens and the haunting truth of the world. The Elves cremate their dead here on large marble chambers lit with the fires from the volcanic forge symbolic of the fires of creation and thought. That which was taken from the earth is once again returned as the ashes of the dead are soon scattered in places they often visited to bring them peace. 'Architecture' Buildings differ based on their location and the structural integrity needed. Cottages and halls on flets are made of light construction materials such as wood and thin metal frames while those on the ground are either made from carved stones or elvish concrete molded into various shapes. Those on the ground, such as towers, have their foundations laid with large cubic stones and the various lower structures are carved from this. As one goes higher, towers are made from molded concrete with heavy metal skeletons to support the tall structures. Floors at the bottom are of stone which is gradually exchanged for wood as one goes higher. The underground structures are made out of heavier construction materials, often many layers of metal reinforced concrete. Domes are the preferred shape of the underground sectors as the structural integrity of the dome is well-suited for the purposes. Floors are made from large cubic blocks of stone. Elves prefer a little symmetry in their constructions and utilise curves and swirls to break the uniformity of rigid corners. Everything is smooth, fluid and seamless in both design and construction. 'Climate' Riv Amar is the land of summers where the sun shines brightly in the sky and a warm, summer breeze is often heard rustling through the leafs.The leaves turn to a rich, rusty gold but the land experiences no winter snow but a common chill spreads in from the north at the last quarter of a year and lasts during the first month of the first quarter after which there is spring. Spring is more abundant and joyous in Riv Amar than anywhere else and lasts through the first quarter and a half of the second quarter. The other half of the second quarter till the fourth is marked by eternal summer. 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' 'Air' Ziplines - Ziplines are the ideal way to get around the forests of Riv Amar. Long, thick ropes have been strung about the various trees in a network which can be used to quickly get from one point to another with accelerated speed. Ziplines are used in two ways: for arm-slinging (fast) and for hand-cars (slow). Arm-slinging is simple; a device, called a Slinger, is hooked onto the ropes which one grabs hold of with one hand or two and simply leaps to swing and sling about the forests. Arm-slinging is highly chosen by the young for its adventurous thrill and has even been categorised as a competitive sport. However, it also has its perils which is why the hand-car was implemented. Hand-cars are carts hooked onto the ropes which can carry large groups of people (smaller ones carry three; larger ones carry ten) at once from one point to another. These require individuals to pump a handle in a seesaw-like motion to cause the rollers fitted to the ropes to move. It is relatively slow but is highly favoured for a peaceful, scenic ride through the forests. Gryphons - The backbone of flexible and fast air-travel, Gryphons are used for both transport of goods as well as for ferrying people. Male gryphons are larger and serve the purpose of carrying goods and people while female gryphons are smaller and are only used for carrying people. This has made female gryphons quicker due to their light-build with the males being slightly slower. Riv Amar has domesticated these creatures and often many bellfries may be seen throughout the kingdom where they roost. Other beasts of the air - The Elves have been seen riding other beasts of the air apart from gryphons. Some of these creatures have been hatched from dragon eggs but the years of breeding has left these creatures weak and unintelligent to the level of a horse. Even without the glory of their ancestors, these beasts are still useful for many things. Their numbers had dwindled over the years but have now stabilized within the lower hundreds. 'Land' Elevators - For quick descent and ascent and transport of goods and people. Elevator systems are more common in the underground complexes moreso than the trees above as they provide two of the only only means of travel in both levels. Large vertical shafts allow the elevators to run smoothly along the levels of the underground. They work via large cubic blocks of a set weight that offsets the weight of the occupants of the elevator and allows for either ascent or descent. Stairs - A healthier alternative to using the elevators. Stairs are found coiled about large trees like serpents, connecting each flet to the one above it. These are found only around trees that house flets and cottages such as those of Green Haven and the central district and the underground complexes as an alternative to elevators. Stairs are often quite long and stem from the roots of a tree till its canopy or from ground-level and stretch deep into the earth. Roads - The conventional form of travel. Elves do not have distinct roads but marked paths along Riv Amar through constant travel. These roads are guarded heavily especially those near the edges of their territory. Carts, coaches and groundbeasts are the desired means of travel but the roads have become obsolete for anything other than passing of large objects too heavy for Gryphons. The occasional merchant caravan may be seen or groups of new immigrants who seek the sanctity of Riv Amar. 'Water' Boats, Rafts, Canoes, etc '''- Water travel is effective for reaching places downstream. The rivers Narog and Sirion flow past Riv Amar through the west and east quarters respectively and are often used to travel back home when upstream. However, the rivers have their own perils as the Falls of Narog and Sirion are quite treacherous. A more recreational use for this is seen in small boats that Elves use to travel downstream in the west quarter; Narog is softened by its falls and provides a gentle ride past the river banks which is a perfect way to spend an afternoon. '''Ships - Riv Amar boasts a great naval fleet second only to Asrai in the elven kingdoms. Many of the elves from the house of Falmari and the house of Niessa are avid sailors and have developed 'sealegs', spending majority of their lives at sea. The royal fleet currently has four hundred ships. The elven kingdoms have combined their fleets to form a patrol perimeter around their lands stretching from the edges of the Promethean Plains to the tips of Nifredil. Regular merchant steamers and other smaller trawlers are owned by commers for fishing, trade or travel while faster ships are owned by noblemen for recreational activities and quick journeys. Beasts of the sea - similar to the beasts of the air, these creatures share a dragonic lineage but are mainly aquatic. Often they are used to pull ships or ferry people across the seas. 'Energy' Geothermal -''' Fire from volcanic pits is the lifeblood of the city; it is used for forging, crafting and even cooking. These fires light the furnaces of the Waste Treatment and Steam Plants and give rise to steam, another form of energy. 'Water -' The energy generated from the Falls of Narog and the Falls of Sirion aids in pumping fresh water from these rivers to all over the kingdom. The water from the Gates of Sirion are used in the Steam Plants to produce steam. '''Steam - Steam is greatly used throughout the kingdom for treatment of wastes, powering the granaries and mills to even producing heating systems for the underground complexes. Steam is generated in the Steam Plants and channeled through metal pipes; pressure of the steam is controlled using locking mechanisms to form pathways all over the kingdom. The best thing about steam is that it releases no pollutants and is completely viable. Electric - Recent developments by the Science sector have shown Elves harvesting lightning using crystals. They are still under development and no clear purposes have been found for this new energy. Prototype testing has ensued and the Elves are heavily directing their resources to discover the benefits of this new type of abundant energy. 'Amenities' Riv Amar boasts a few amenities for its citizens which makes their lives more relaxed and enjoyable. Water '- Citizens enjoy a fresh supply of water delivered to their communities through large cisterns which collect water from long and winding aqueducts crossing all over the kingdom. The cisterns are made of metal and keep the water fresh for weeks. Aqueducts are either in the form of bridges at ground level or large metal pipes at above-ground or below-ground level. '''Waste Disposal and Treatment '- Waste disposal is always an issue in large populations. Cisterns collect wastes from each sectors which are supplied by pipes from each home; ducts from these cisterns then channel the wastes from all over the kingdom into the Waste Treatment and Steam Plant where it is treated. Large furnaces heat up the organic matter which is then submerged with water. The intense heat causes the water to evaporate and produce steam of a high pressure which compacts the waste into thin layers. The heat also burns this waste to destroy any toxic compounds and produces a form of peat or ash. This peat or ash is later removed as it is very high in nutrients and is used to fertilise the farmlands or scattered at the roots of trees to nourish them. '''Heating - The underground sectors proved a problem due to the intense cold and dampness from the Gates of Sirion. Internal heating became a problem as the closed spaces proved difficult to start a fire with the hazard of smoke and burning down the buildings. Steam proved its further use as it does not produce smoke and there is no risk of a fire. Hypocausts, which are small hollow clay collumns, were placed between the blocks of stones beneath the floors and within the walls. Steam was then pumped through these collumns and since no one actually came in contact with the steam, it proved harmless and quite effective. The clay helped to absorb the excess moisture from the steam which prevented the structural integrity of the buildings from degrading. 'Education' Refer to this and this for further details. Education is a strong pillar in elvish society which values knowledge above all other things. Children are given numerous experiences at gaining knowledge whether from elders, kinsmen, friends, school, etc. All children go to school in Altamira for the first part of their learning process. Their basic learning starts with magick while those who are 'late bloomers' are held back and sent when their latent magickal abilities awaken. This training is coupled with studies in other fields that the child holds interest and since Altamira is the beacon of knowledge in the elven lands, the child faces no limits in finding something to learn. Children graduate at the age of one hundred and continue their pursuit of knowledge either at the University of Riv Amar or in Altamira. 'Health' Healthcare is not a great issue with the Elves for they possess auras which naturally heal them over time. The presence of such individuals and with Riv Amar hosting such a great number of Elves, the atmosphere is in itself a healing one. However, the other races lack this aura and are prone to diseases and common ailments. Skilled apothecaries live in Green Haven and the department of Herbology in the university of Riv Amar hosts seasoned magickal healers and many miraculous herbal and surgical cures. Treatment is free for the Elves do not covet monetary gain but the occasional present given as a form of gratitude is always appreciated. 'Demography' Riv Amar has a population of approximately ten million and counting. They are divided into the following: Elves - 70% *Wood Elves - 40% *Moon Elves - 20% *Half-elves -10% Other races - 30% Allies: *Efferii - 17% *Faeries - 1% *Others - 1.99% Tolerables: *Dark Elves - .10% *Angels - .5% Despised: *Gorgons - 5% *Vampires - .9% *Humans - 3.5% The Elves are numerous and govern the city as it is their own; they take up jobs as farmers, engineers, warriors and government officials and basically run the city. By social standards, there are two types of Elves: purists and non-purists. Purists hate the Tolerables and the Despised and live far away from them while non-purists tend to have a form of understanding and compassion for these races. Purists aren't all pureblooded with some hidden Half-Elves in their groups. They tend to live in the east quarter or central. Non-purists are further divided into Human-lovers and Human-haters. Human-lovers as they are called are the parents of human Half-elves or human Half-elves themselves. They could also be pureblooded non-purists who are friendly with all of the races. Human-haters are non-purists who show compassion for many of the other races but not towards humans. They closely share values with the human-hating purists with the only difference being that they are more tolerant with the Tolerables and understanding towards the Despised. Non-purists live in Green Haven. The Allied races are warmly accepted throughout Riv Amar and may choose any jobs they wish but they are given less power in the rulings of the realm. Often they may become warriors, merchants, farmers and engineers and work under the Elves. The Allied races are often groups of individuals who had been living in elvish societies for many generations while others may have been mistreated or misunderstood by the humans and have flocked to fight the common enemy. The Tolerables are tolerated, as their name suggests, with silent indifference. They inhabit mostly Green Haven in the south and west quarter and may take up jobs as warriors, merchants, farmers and engineers if accepted or if they show acceptance of the elvish ways. The Tolerables are those who have been present in elvish societies over the ages or those who have gathered to make a new beginning for themselves. The Despised inhabit the Nethers in the underground south quarter and are treated with general public revulsion. Elves, Allies and Tolerables tend to hate them which prevents them from finding any jobs above. The Despised are isolated and run their own little economy but those who show excellent character are assimilated into Green Haven or even given leadership over the Nethers to keep their ilk in line. Drug-peddling, prostitution, gambling and arena-fighting are common areas of employment but the more noble of the races actually give an effort for a honest way of life above. Vampires are commonly elven archetypes and so they share a former bond with their living kin. The Despised are often exiled from their own societies or perhaps they seek a peaceful place to settle down. 'Politics' 'Government' The monarch and his court are the ruling power who decide the fate of the lands. The elders of the elvish houses and community leaders are given power by the monarch and are a part of his court. Three representatives from each of the other races are present in the court to put forward the concerns of their race. These three are elected through voting within the members of their own race and more than likely represent their views. The court is basically divided unofficially into the various political factions who try to put forward their own interests and sway the favour of the monarch. Officially, the court is divided into various bodies of power that help in the smooth running of the kingdom. Each official body has a group and a leader appointed based on his ranking to speak for the body. Corruption is kept at a minimum if present at all, though misjudgements based on ideals and individual opinions are common. From the monarchy stem three subsidiary bodies of power who are answerable to only the monarch: Military The military's prime objective is the protection of every individual in Riv Amar and is divided into a larger external patrol unit called the Armed Forces and a smaller internal law enforcement unit called the Royal Guard. The inquisition and the technocrats hold some power over both units and help to maintain law and order. Inquisition The inquisition is concerned with information and the protection of it. It controls spies and infiltrators who enter foreign societies and steal information which is then analysed by the inquisition and put forward to the monarch. It protect the kingdom's secrets and keeps a close watch on the inhabitants of Green Haven and the Nethers. The Nethers are a prime area of concern as it requires constant guidance. Magistrates are elected by the monarch who govern the Inquisitors who in turn govern the local law enforcers, spies and infiltrators. The dealings of the Inquisition are not always morally correct but those who know of it tend to look the other way since they do such a great job at protecting the realm. Technocrats The technocrats are concerned with both foreign and local technological advancement. It is through their efforts that attempts by the human corporations are thwarted. Often the technocrats acquire foreign devices, analyse their workings and figure out a way to effectively destroy them. They also help to maintain the different facilities of Riv Amar such as the waterworks, granaries and the waste disposal and steam plants. Similarly to the inquisition, it is governed by Magistrates who hold power over Engineers who in turn hold power over the maintenance workers. Though it should be noted that not all technocrats are sane by elvish standards. 'Unofficial Political Factions' The Alliance - The strongest political faction as it portrays the views that many of the citizens have of an ideal government. Being a non-purist human-hating group, the Alliance shows strong acceptance towards the Allied races, the Tolerables and even the Despised with the exception of humans. It works towards establishing equal rights for these races in Riv Amar and equal opportunities for education, employment and magickal learning while abolishing the negative views that society has for these races. Sub-factions of the Alliance: Angels of Riv Amar, Dark Elf clans, Nether-dwellers, The Fae, Efferus clans. Opposition: Puritans - A faction composed of purists who conflict with the Alliance since it shows acceptance towards the Tolerables and the Despised. The Puritans believe in removing the mentioned races from Riv Amar to create a society with only Elves and their allies. They strongly support giving opportunities to only their own while diminishing the power of the Tolerables and the Despised. They were once the strongest faction when the kingdom had been established but their power waned as more and more immigrants gathered and the views of the Elves changed. Half-elves of Green Haven - A faction composed of human-loving non-purist purebloods, half-elves and humans. The Elves in this faction are either half-elves or are parents of half-elves. They strongly support the idea that not all humans are bad and that the past should be laid to rest which has sparked some outrage from the Puritans. This faction is slowly opening the eyes of the society but is met with much criticism and opposition from the other two factions. Sub-factions: Humans of Riv Amar, Human Half-elves. 'Official Bodies of Power' Captain of the Royal Guard - head of the Royal Guard. Grand Magistrate Technocrat - head of the technocrats, the science sector and Lord of engineers. Also known as the Lord of Cogs and Springs. Some commoners say he has a few screws loose. *Ba-dum-tsh.* Grand Magistrate Inquisitor - head of the inquisition. All information entering and leaving the kingdom lay in the palm of his hand and some say that his palm itches for power while others say it itches for gold. The Hawk is one of the names the commoners call him for his eyes are always watching. Though nobody knows that he is actually a woman. Green Lord - representative of the Farmers' Guild who looks over the entire agricultural activities of the kingdom. Wine-makers, granary workers, regular old fashioned farmers are a part of this guild. It is well-known that the Green Lord is the wisest of the council members based on his experiences alone, having served many years in the military and even more-so in making an honest living. Craft Lord - Lord of the forges of mount Naur and representative of all crafters and craftsmiths. Apart from weapons, they are renowned for making anything out of metal that the kingdom uses from ladles to horseshoes. Carpenter Lord - representative of the carpentry and masonry guilds who handle all of the construction work throughout the kingdom, as well as plumbers, pipe-layers, stable-boys, etc. This guild has become an umbrella for anyone working a blue-collar job which is why it has become so large and worthy of note. A strike by this guild would surely cripple the kingdom. They have close ties with the Technocrats, a relationship which is often strained. Merchant Lord - representative of the Merchant's guild, the richest group in all of Riv Amar by monetary standards. They conduct trades between the kingdom and the outside world and have amassed quite a bit of fortune for themselves. Secretly they have been buying out those who can be bought and silencing those who cannot. Their true motives are unclear save for making a profit at a cheap expense. Book-bound Lord '''- Lord of the libraries, universities and museums of central Riv Amar. He is also the Dean of Riv Amar's university and an expert user of magick. The Dean is said to be an old nameless sorceror who once lived in Altamira and has magick on par with its greatest kings, though only Lord Maedhros knows of his tale... '''The Quill - Head of government administration and the government offices in central Riv Amar. All the paperwork, requests, letters to the king and messages go through his department. He also handles the mailing service of Riv Amar and is the chief editor of the "Golden Gryphon," the kingdom's most prized newspaper. It is said the Quill can read, write and understand all of the known languages of the world and even some that were lost to the new world. Grand Chieftain - Lord of the armed forces and a veteran Ranger, the Grand Chieftain is a position marked with high honour and prestige. A skilled combatant, wise in battle tactics and warfare, the Grand Chieftain is diligent, determined and meticulous with his work. The many years of service have hardened him but his heart still remains soft and his eyes sparkle with wit. Gray Lord - Lord over the Nethers. The meaning hidden behind the name is that the Nethers fall neither on the "white" nor the "black" side of elvish society. They simply lay in the middle. Fisher Lord - commander of the naval fleets as well as the many fishing vessels that the kingdom owns. The Fisher Lord is often out at sea and has a representative to take the Lord's seat in the council. 'Law & Crime ' Riv Amar was built on the foundation of a simple law which King Maedhros laid down himself. "Ye shall find what ye seek," he had said in his coronation speech. If one is looking for peace, compassion and charity, they will find it. If one is looking for trouble, they will find it, too. Riv Amar has an intolerance for crime. Punishment for a crime is exile. The perpetrator will have his physical, spiritual and mental connections with Riv Amar severed before being unceremoniously dumped at the edges of the Elves' territory for a wandering caravan to pick him up and take him to some form of civilisation. He shall hold no memories of this place, though a void shall exist within him. Life among the Elves is enjoyable and healthy since their auras boost physical health and their spirituality gives one a sense of inner peace, thereby leading to psychological and physiological happiness. After being severed, one might feel the sorrows of the world such as aging, disease and common troubles weighing down on them. The exiles often have unfavourable ends. Kinslaying - This is the most heinous crime that any Elf could ever commit. Punishment is exile through trial. Killing of women, children and the elderly and general murder '- This is the second most heinous crime that any Elf could commit. Punishment is exile through trial. And yes, eating someone is considered murder. '''Violating and Brutalising '- Violating a woman or man is considered a serious offense and the punishment for this is administration of a herb through trial that kills one's libido both psychologically and physiologically for a lifetime followed by exile through trial. Brutalising an individual is another serious offense and the punishment is removal of priviledges. If the victim dies, punishment is exile through trial. '''Treason - Unfaithfulness towards the King or his kingdom is treason which is punished by exile through trial. Vampirism - Though vampirism may be legal, spreading of this disease to living beings is prohibited. The actual drinking of blood for sustenance is abhorred but not lawfully so. If a vampire should turn a living being, the punishment is exile through trial. (Hence why Elves cremate their dead.) Theft - Thievery is a hated crime. Everything in Riv Amar is free or can be traded for. The punishment for stealing is removal of priviledges and continuous offense may lead to imprisonment in the Nethers or exile through trial. Anti-pollution and anti-litter policy - This was a royal policy set in place when the doors of the kingdom had opened for outsiders. The Elves recycle whatever organic and inorganic wastes they produce and it is expected of the other races to follow suit. Littering is a crime punishable by removal of priviledges; it is understandable that organic waste thrown on the ground will decompose but one could place it on a compost at the root of a tree. Acts such as wasting good food are considered an insult to the land that provides for you and is a hated quality though not punishable by law. Revoked anti-human policy - In the past there used to be an "Anti-Human" policy which allowed the purging of the elvish societies, though not in a genocidal way. This was later revoked when many human victims flocked to the forests of Evergreen to seek shelter and start life anew. Crimes are more common in the Nethers than anywhere else in the kingdom and the shady dealings of the Nether-dwellers are closely watched by the Inquisition. Drug-peddling, gambling, prostitution and arena-fighting are not punishable acts by the monarchy which is why these are so rampant. The mark of their economy is the Riv Amarian Dinar which is an illegal form of currency not sanctioned by the kingdom. Slowly these Dinars have begun replacing the bartering system in Green Haven but mostly concerning dealings with outsiders. Those of Riv Amar still barter for their goods. 'Foreign Relations' The Crown has officially fostered no friendships outside of Evergreen. Riv Amar has a peace treaty with Malekith, one of its aggressors, which states that no form of hostile action shall be taken against it if it honors their agreement. Apart from this, relations with all other powers are bleak if not desolate but have been undergoing some forms of reform. Riv Amar has an animosity with Howldon and human-populated cities of its ilk, one which has been going on for centuries. Unofficially, this is far from the truth. The Elves are a subsitent race but at times they may need to import items which cannot be found in their lands. The merchants of Riv Amar have established a form of trade which spans the whole world; with Riv Amar being the largest trade hub in the elven kingdoms, it has taken its place among the other major ports of trade. This trade has been labelled the 'Spice Trade' because the first items of export were spices found nowhere else. The Spice Trade branches out to Altamira, Asrai, Nifredil, Howldon to even the gorgon kingdom of Ezgolath. All transactions made are illegal and while the Crown has taken notice of this, it has not been able to stop. Reluctantly, the Crown began to enforce a form of control over the trade to prevent the smuggling of illegal items into the kingdom. The merchants are willing to trade with anyone to make a quick coin and will send their emissaries to even the bleakest point of Nifredil for it. 'Military' There are three arms of the entire military forces under the control of Riv Amar: The Royal Guard (One sixth of the military forces) - This is an elite force of soldiers who have been assigned with the patrolling of the city and act very much like the local police. Their job is to maintain law and order and prevent any form of conflict in the city. The Armed Forces (Three sixths of the military forces) - These soldiers form the forest patrols and consist of the northern, southern, eastern and western watch. Their job is to act as the kingdom's defense against invasion as well as to maintain the boundary between the human lands and the lands of the Elves. The Armed Forces consist of individual soldiers or groups who are entirely nomadic; they can be found travelling to every corner of Evergreen. Rangers make up the elite of this group as the wilds are very much their homes as much as Altamira or Riv Amar is. The Armed Forces consist of ground and aerial troups; they utilize carriers for supply of food, weaponry, medicine and other things through either large wheeled units or Gryphons. The Navy (Two sixths of the military forces) - These sailors are often out at sea aboard the royal fleet and hardly make port or come onto land. Command is centered around two conjoined warships which float out at sea and lay moored to the larger island north of Riv Amar . The two ships are held together by mechanical and magickal means yet their machinery is still functional and they can be separated to form two individual mobile warships to enter either battle formations or for escape. The warships house several dreadnoughts, schooners and carriers and as well living quarters for all of the crew, storage areas for food, weapons, etc and forges for crafting weapons. It functions very much like a smaller version of Riv Amar, serving as a 'home away from home' for the sailors. 'Economy' Riv Amar employs a bartering system within the kingdom since the Elves are completely subsistent. However, there are some things that even the frugal Elves would want and this is supplied by the markets of Green Haven. These markets are large and are the nexus of all the trade that happens in the elven kingdoms. One could find anything they desire if they look hard enough. Recently there has been an unofficial coin put in place called the Riv Amarian Dinar which is used by the merchants of Green Haven to trade with outsiders. This Dinar is also the monetary value for the Nethers. No one truly knows how it came about to be but one such story goes like this: One day a foreigner wished to buy the finest elvish goods but no one would sell it to him because he had nothing to trade for. He approached one of the merchants who took pity on the foreigner and exchanged his foreign currency with stamped pieces of gold that had the face of a man on it, calling it a "Riv Amarian Dinar." Once the foreigner showed this coin to the merchants, they happily gave him their goods. Soon the word spread and the coin became known as the unofficial elven currency. Coins made of whitegold are worth thrice their normal counterparts while silver is worth half. Funny thing though, the face of the man on the coin is said to oddly resemble the Merchant Lord's who is said to be the richest man in the elven kingdoms. 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' Incomplete 'Nightlife & Recreation' Incomplete Category:Cities